To See You Again
by maryXrose
Summary: A strange woman just moved in to the historic New York town and her beauty and nighttime wanderings turned her into a living legend. A young man falls for her and risks his life to make her his. But she has a secret and a past that might destroy them both
1. Chapter 1

She silently glided over the thick underbrush of the New York mountain strip, the hem of her dress barely touching the leaves below her. Thick, blonde hair fell down her back and the moonlight through the amber leaves, cast a shimmering glow upon her translucent skin. She did not belong there, in those desolate woods with her spotlessly white dress and glowing cat eyes.

The locals had seen her before; the beautiful young woman who haunted the woods. Dramatic stories of the pale goddess swirled among the residents and within a few days of her appearing; she became a legend. Children said she was the ghost of a jilted bride. Others claimed she was a fairy of the woods and dared each other to follow her on one of her midnight excursions, though none dared to try. She became the subject of everyone's thoughts and no matter what was said about the beautiful woman, everyone was quite sure that she was not, entirely, human.

* * *

><p>Phelps Mansion in Binghamton, New York, had been a historical museum for a number of years. Visitors roamed the vast halls of the Victorian Estate and marveled at the richness of the home and gardens. To locals, it was a staple landmark of their town and they were more than shocked to hear that it had been closed. Within a week of hearing about the purchase of the mansion, all ties to it being a museum were taken out of the house in pieces; signs, guest books, and the large gift shop kiosk, were all dumped on he side of the road by a rowdy work crew. They bulldozed the parking lot, installing an elaborate fountain, and cleaned the estate from top to bottom, replacing worn furniture and making it more livable than it had been in decades.<p>

Nosy locals watched through gapped curtains as a caravan of moving trucks parked in front of the refurbished mansion. They came just after sundown and began unloading racks and racks of covered clothing and the occasional heavy box. Expensive paintings in gilded frames, elaborate Persian rugs, and several ancient busts also made their way into the house, showing that whoever bought this house and money, and a lot of it.

Finally, a sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up to the house and a pair of sequined heels emerged. A young woman with golden hair, wearing a stylish black, knee-length dress followed and stood beside her new home. She studied it with a critical eye, took one look around the peeping neighborhood before disappearing inside her new home.

Rosalie lay on the bank of a small pond, her voluminous skirts spread around her. The wind gently blew through the trees and the scents of autumn were thick in the air. She lazily dipped a slender hand into the water and sensed all the little, silver, fish scatter. She always thought it strange how animals could sense how dangerous she was while humans were simply drawn to her like moth to the flame. She supposed it was because humans had grown stupid and trusting, losing their once basic instincts that kept them alive.

Lost in thought, the crackle of a broken twig snapped Rosalie to attention. She silently snapped up, teeth slightly barred at the sound of an unwelcomed guest. She sniffed the air, catching the faint smell of a human man; earthy and sweet with the scent of sweat and rainwater. It made her mouth water, yet she was curious to see who had been watching her before she made any rash decisions on drinking his blood.

Another twig snapped and Rosalie heard a man's voice curse. She smiled and settled herself back on the rocks. "Hello?" She daintily called.

A curly head of dark brown hair emerged from behind the trees. A tall young man with broad shoulders and thick arms stood before her wearing camouflage and an orange vest; the usual garb of a hunter. He leaned his rifle against a tree and approached her slowly, his warm eyes boring a hole into her, making her strangely uncomfortable.

"Hello ma'am." He said nervously, his deep voice echoing in the empty clearing. He had he slightest southern accent that only added to the sweet sound of his voice. A light blush took over his dimpled cheeks and Rosalie could hear his heart pumping warm blood through his body at an alarming rate.

"Rather late for hunting, is it not?"

"I-I… there's… well you see the d-deer…" Rosalie found his stammering endearing and came to the conclusion she would not harm him, yet.

"Oh, you're hunting deer. I understand it's easier to hunt them at night and catch then unaware in the darkness. And please relax, you sound as if I am going to murder you and it's rather nice to speak with someone. The neighbors do not seem that fond of me."

He nodded and took another step closer to her, his boot just inched from the hem of her dress. "What are you doing in the woods this late at night. It's pretty dangerous. There are wildcats in the trees."

Rosalie laughed aloud, the infectious sound made the man weak at the knees. "Trust me, I have nothing to fear in these woods."

"Then you're braver than some. A mountain lion got me pretty good in the chest a few years back. A still have the scars to prove it."

Rosalie studied the young man more; his shirtsleeves were rolled up, showing off the toned muscles of his arms. His smile was sincere and his teeth were straight and white, emphasized by his dimples, which made him look rather childlike. All together he was a handsome man and Rosalie fought the unfamiliar urge to reach up and touch the faded scars herself.

"Then maybe it is you who need to be escorted home." A soft smile played on her lips.

"Can I take you up on that offer ma'am? It's pretty late and-"

"What's your name?" She interrupted, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Emmett McCarty, ma'am."

Rosalie stood in a single, fluid motion, startling Emmett. "Well, Emmett, it was lovely speaking to you. Perhaps we will see each other again." She said, turning away from him to disappear deeper into the trees.

"Wait!" Emmett called. "But I don't even know your name!"

But Rosalie Hale was already gone.

_Please review to read more, I have crazy plans for this story =) Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw, man, I can't get her out of my mind." Emmett leaned against a raised Mustang in the mechanic's shop, a dreamy look on his usually solid face. "I mean, I didn't even get her name… how stupid am I?"

"Pretty damn stupid." His older brother Tommy said, his legs sticking out from under the car. 'McCarty Brother's Motors' had been the number one mechanic's shop in town for the past three years and the brothers spent almost all their time working there. "Pass me a socket wrench."

Emmett passed the tool down and resumed his rant, although it was clear his brother didn't care. "Tommy, she was hot… like, more than hot… gorgeous! I felt this… this pull, you know, in my chest. It's like she could see right through me and I couldn't help myself. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"You've met her for like ten minutes." Tommy pointed out. "You don't know her name. I don't think you guys are in love or whatever."

"I'm not saying I love her. That's just stupid. But you really don't understand. I _need_ to see her again. I need to know her name at least."

"What are you bitching about now, Emmett?" Their eldest brother John appeared through the open garage door, a case of beer under his arm.

"Emmett has the hots for that recluse chick over in Phelps Mansion." Tommy answered, rolling out from under the car and whipping his oil covered hands on his pants.

"Well Nancy watched her move in. She's got to have some money to buy that old place and set it all up like she did. I heard she was really pretty." John said. "But don't tell Nancy I said that."

Nancy was John's wife of two years and was notoriously nosy. She was constantly peeping at her neighbors through her kitchen window and had almost always been the town's gossip queen. She told her husband all about their new neighbor's comings and goings; the shopping bags from expensive stores, the weekly deliveries of fresh, pink, roses, and her odd absences during sunny days where the more normal neighbors would be tending to their gardens or at the outdoor shopping center. She often voiced her findings to her husband in a voice that conveyed both interest and envy.

Emmett sighed and began picking up the scattered tools. "Have you guys seen her yet?"

Tommy shook his head and John answered with a short "no."

"She's perfect, you guys. She's blonde, has a perfect face, a perfect model body. I can't get enough. What do I do, John? Should I go to her house and reintroduce myself?"

"No way. That's just plain creepy. You can't just show up at her house."

"John's right." Tommy piped in. "She'd probably call the cops on you. Where did you say you met her again?"

"In the woods last night when I was out hunting. She said she hoped we'd see each other again."

John rolled his eyes. "It's fate."

"Cut the sarcasm." John said. "Emmett, why don't you just go back to the woods? Nancy said she leaves the house every night."

Emmett wandered the forest under the bright light of the full moon. He felt silly as he climbed over felled trees and overgrown bushes, trying to find the same pond as the night before. He knew these woods like the back of his hand, but it was often hard to keep track of every single stream or puddle, especially if it was outside of the designated hunting grounds.

When the trees began to look familiar and the small clearing came into sight, Emmett couldn't help but rush towards it. However, much to his dismay, the woman was nowhere to be found. The clearing was entirely empty and there was no sign that she had even been there. With a disgruntled sigh, he sat down next to the pond, hoping she would magically appear.

"Looking for something?" A light voice asked behind him.

Emmett turned sharply around, pleasantly surprised-make that startled- to see the girl behind him. She was wearing a light pink ruffled tank top and shorts so short Emmett couldn't help but stare at her perfectly shaped legs. "H-hello ma'am."

She smiled, her full lips parting to show off pearly white teeth. "Like something you see, Emmett McCarty."

"Yes ma'am… I mean, no ma'am."

"Why do you call me ma'am all the time? I am entirely too young to be referred to as such."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

She waved her perfectly manicured hand as if to dismiss him and lowered herself gracefully to the ground beside him. He took his time looking her over; he'd had seen some pretty girls in his lifetime, but this woman was Victoria's Secret gorgeous. Blonde hair, golden eyes he could melt into, and a body anyone would die for. And although she was delicate, he could feel a certain strength about her… a confidence he found enthralling. She was so close, Emmett could smell her sweet perfume; tangy floral scents that he couldn't quite place, but almost made him feel utterly drunk.

"You're staring at me." The woman said, her eyes still pointed towards the pond.

"No I'm not." Emmett felt his face heat up.

"You're a terrible liar. Why are you here?"

"I-I was hunting again. I remembered this pond and I thought I'd see you again."

"Liar. You don't have a gun, you're not wearing hunting boots, and I can tell you just showered, your hair's still wet."

"So…where are you from?" He asked, trying to draw attention from himself.

"Everywhere." She answered. "It's nearly impossible for me to say where, exactly."

"Why did you move here? Family?" Emmett pressed for more, willing her to keep talking.

"I saw the mansion once in a magazine and decided to make it my new project. I like buying Victorian era homes and making them beautiful again. Besides, it's nice to have a change of scenery every so often."

"But your family…?"

"My parents are sailing the world right now and my brother is studying law at Harvard."

"Wow that's quite a family. Are they going to come visit?"

She shook her head, causing golden tendrils to fall around her heart-shaped face. "I enjoy my privacy. Do you have a family, Emmett?"

His name on her lips sent chills up his spine. "I have two brothers. Me and my brother, Tom, live with my parents on their farm. My oldest brother's married."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned Twenty last month. You?"

"Eighteen."

"Great age. It mean's your finally an adult." He laughed.

She smiled grimly. "Yes. Wonderful age."

Emmett looked intently at her, as if he was memorizing her face. "You're different."

"Excuse me?"

"That came out wrong… I mean you're not like other girls."

"Should I be flattered?"

He laughed. "That came out wrong, too. What I mean to say is that there's something about you that no one else has. You're graceful and strong and mysterious. And I honestly feel like and idiot for saying this, but I'm drawn to you. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She whispered, her face dangerously

close to his

"Why do you always come here?"

"It calms me." She answered plainly. "Why did you come here?"

"To find you." He whispered.

She turned to face him. "And why is that?"

He felt his chest tighten. "I felt like I had to see you again."

"And you wish to see me more, still?"

He nodded.

"Rosalie Hale." She stated, standing up.

"What?"

"Rosalie Hale. It is my name."

_review for more =)_


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie sat at her vintage makeup mirror, inspecting her face for non-existent flaws and praising her own, divine, beauty. Wavy, flaxen, hair streamed down her back and her eyes, once compared to violets in bloom, were a rich golden color, framed by dark, black lashes. She stood and untied her silk robe at the waist, letting it slip past her shoulders and fall silently to the floor. Her body was always one of pure perfection, even in life. Her breasts were large and firm, her body toned while her legs were lean and long, yet feminine and best shown off with a pair of high heels. She had long, piano player fingers and as she let her mind wander from her own body, she wondered how Emmett McCarty's body would feel beneath her slender hands.

Emmett was not particularly her type. When she was living, she preferred slim men with soft hands and even softer dispositions. Her suitors were sons of affluent businessmen and spent their days shopping for new suits and going to the opera. Emmett was different. Much different. He was strong and sturdy. She could tell he was a hard worker by the rough callouses on his hands and the light tan of his skin. His dimpled smile and lightly curled hair also gave him a childlike quality that she found rather intriguing. But overall she was attracted to how imposing and dangerous looking he seemed, yet he was sweet and easygoing he actually was. She longed to touch the firm muscles he always kept hidden.

Her thoughts were jarred away from Emmett when the intercom rang, signaling a visitor at the front gate. Rosalie peaked out the closed shades, pleased that the sun was covered by heavy clouds. She retied her robe and pressed a few buttons on a panel next to her bed, letting the front gates swing open. When she opened the door, a stunned-looking deliveryman stood at the porch. His jaw nearly fell to the ground when he saw Rosalie in nothing but an ice-blue silk robe. Without words, she signed the delivery clipboard and accepted a large bouquet of red roses. As soon as Rosalie took the crystal vase and moved to shut her front door, the man motioned for her to stop.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I have a few more things for you in the truck." It took him a moment to tear his eyes away from Rosalie before he returned to the truck.

Several minutes later, Rosalie had a row of identical vases lining her dining room table. They each held a different type of flower; lilies, sunflowers, colorful daisies, purple roses, exotic white orchids, and delicate bleeding hearts. They filled the room with a delicious scent that she couldn't get enough of. Gently, she slipped a small, white, card from inside one of the vases and opened it.

_Rosalie, I tried to find a flower as beautiful as you, but none of them could ever compare. I hope to run into you tonight. –Emmett_

Smiling, Rosalie slipped the card in the pocket of her robe and retrieved to her bedroom to get ready.

Emmett was standing at the pond that night when Rosalie arrived. She made sure she looked stunning that night with a short purple summer dress and silver flats. She watched Emmett from the tree line, taking in the smooth contours of his face and the lean lines of his muscular shoulders, which were defined even more by his tight black t-shirt. When she entered the clearing, He turned around, making her wonder how he even heard her silent footsteps.

"Hello." She greeted, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey Rosalie. I'm glad you came."

"I'm always here. You're the outsider."

He laughed, a deep bellowing sound. "Good point. Well, I'm glad I'm here then. Did you get my flowers?"

"Yes." She gently touched his exposed arm, without thinking, in a sign of thanks. "They were beautiful."

Goosebumps appeared under her manicured fingers. "Wow, Rosalie, your hands are freezing!"

She pulled her hand away, only to have him take both in his own, large, hands. "You don't have to do that."

"Are you okay? You're really cold." Emmett's voice had a concerned tone and a worried look crossed his usually cheerful face.

"I'm fine. I'm anemic. It's not a big deal; it just means that I stay colder than the average person."

He nodded as if it made perfect sense and slowly released her hands. "Well I'm glad you liked the flowers anyway."

"I loved them… you just got me so many."

"You have a lot of rooms in that house. They could probably use some brightening up. Besides, I didn't know what you would like. I pegged you for a classic roses kind of girl but…" He studied her with warm eyes. "Well, you're pretty hard to read."

"How so?"

"You're just so mysterious."

"I suppose I do like to keep some semblance of mystery."

"Is that why you stay in the house all day?"

She glanced up at him. "And how do you know I stay inside all day?"

Emmett's face turned a few shades redder. "Well… you see, my brother's your neighbor and his wife… well his wife's kinda nosy. She's a nice lady, but she loves getting into everyone's business and you're the only person in town she doesn't know anything about."

"Is it driving her crazy?"

"More than you would ever believe." Emmett sat down on the bank and pulled Rosalie gently down with him. "But why do you stay inside all day?"

"I like my house and I still have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Well if you ever need any help moving furniture or anything, just let me know. Maybe when your house is all done we can go out sometime? To dinner or something?"

Rosalie smiled, her full lips gently pouting. "I'd like that." Her voice was husky and seductive. "Just let me know when you're free and we can make a date."

"I work at the shop a lot so my schedule can get kinda crazy."

"The shop?"

"Yeah. When my grandfather died, he left his mechanic's shop to me and my two brothers. He would have left it to my dad, but he's way too busy with the farm. We've made a good business out of it."

"It sounds like you're very close to your family."

He nodded, yawning. "We've always been close."

"Tired?"

"Yeah, sorry, I've been putting in long hours lately."

"It's fine. Go home and get some rest. I need to get home anyway. It's rather late."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"If you want to." Rosalie answered.

Emmett turned to her. "Rose… I'm going to sound like a complete idiot when I say this but… I always want to see you. It's like you pull me in and the more I see you, the more I want to know everything about you."

"If you want to know everything about me, you're going to have to see me a lot more."

He reached over to tuck a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her jaw. They locked eyes and Rosalie could almost taste the rushing blood in his veins. She tried to ignore the thirst that couldn't be quenched, not matter how many deer she devoured. Instead, she focused on Emmett's warm hand and how close his lips were to her own. She longed to lean in; to bridge the miniscule gap between then and give in to her desires.

As if he was reading her mind, he cupped her face in one giant palm and moved closer to her. Their arms brushed against each other, sending electric sparks up Rosalie's spine. When their lips finally met, it was as if everything in her life finally clicked. She felt fulfilled and whole. She never wanted to part from him and was rather sad when he pulled away, flashing her a dimpled smile.

In silence Emmett stood, his offer of walking her home, finally taken up on.

_Thanks for reading! If you want to read more, please review and let me know! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

Sighing, Rosalie dropped her shopping bags on her large, four-poster bed. It was only mid-afternoon but the sky was still black from the passing storm that rocked the small town that morning. That overcast allowed Rosalie to finally leave her down during the daytime, much to the surprise of her nosy neighbors. She drove her black Mercedes to several different towns, looking for stores and boutiques that would fit her expensive tastes. She ended up with bags and bags of pricey dresses, shoes, and jeans; perfect for her date.

The night before, when Emmett walked her home, he asked her out to dinner and she accepted without a second thought. She didn't think about the food he would expect her to eat or the wine he assumed she would drink. Her mind was swimming with thoughts and desires for Emmett. She had never felt this way about a man before, and could barely contain her longing to invite him inside for some "coffee". Instead, they ended the evening with another chaste kiss before he left for home.

She slipped into a pair of new designer jeans and a cream-colored lace tank top. Topped off with a pair of crème Louboutins pumps and matching clutch, she was ready for her official date with Emmett. He insisted on picking her up that night and refused to tell her where they were going. As she brushed her hair in the mirror, she grimaced at the thought of human food. She knew she would have to eat and even act like she enjoyed it, only to have to cough it up later. The whole process was wildly attractive. At least she had enough sense to grab a deer last night after Emmett left.

The loud rev of an engine jarred Rosalie to attention. She stepped out, onto her balcony and looked past her main gate. Emmett sat astride a flashy motorcycle. Rosalie pushed the button, opening the gate, before going downstairs to meet him.

"You look amazing. I hope you don't mind riding the bike?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't bother me at all. I have one of my own."

"Really?" He looked genuinely shocked.

"Yes, I just keep it at my parent's house. So do I legally have to wear a helmet here or what?"

"Not if you don't want to."

"Okay, so let's go." She put her hair up in a ponytail before taking her place behind Emmett. It thrilled her to be able to put her arms around his solid waste and soak up his body heat.

They stopped their short ride at a small restaurant in the more fashionable side of town. It was an adorable place that Rosalie often saw on her rides to and from shopping. It reminded her of a French bistro and decided that if she could actually stomach human food, she would have loved to have dined there.

"What do you think you're going to get?" Emmett asker her once the waitress had seated them at their outside table.

"I'm not sure… what do you suggest?"

"Everything's good here. I hope you like French food."

"May I take your order?" A friendly young woman holding an Ipad stood expectantly over their table.

"I'll have the steak, rare, and water, please." Rosalie said, handing the waitress her menu. She figured that a raw steak wouldn't be as difficult to eat as pasta or a salad would be.

"Sounds good. I'll have the same." Emmett smiled as the waitress walked away. "I'm glad you accepted my dinner invitation.

"And I'm glad you asked."

"So tell me about youself?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Where you're from, what your parents are like, what you do for fun, what you want to do with your life, if you hate cats as much as I do…"

She giggled. "Okay, I get it. Well, I was born in New York, a few hours form here actually. My parents died when I was very young so I was later adopted by my aunt and uncle."

"I'm so sorry to hear that… how did it happen?"

"A train wreck when I was a baby." She lied. The trust was that her parents lived long, healthy lives. Although, her mother was never the same after her favorite daughter's disappearance.

Emmett reached a crossed the table and took her tiny hand in his. "I really am sorry."

She shrugged. "It's fine. So tell me about you?"

"I was born and raised here. My dad's been working on the railroads for thirty years while my mom's been a housewife. My brothers are all older and we run that mechanic's shop. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life… I guess I just want to be happy."

"Me too."

"You have to be happy, Rose. You have everything; looks, money, family, a great personality, and a million other things on your side."

A million thoughts about her inability to sleep, die, or live a normal human life, ran through her head. "I am happy. I guess I want what every girl wants; a husband, babies, and a white picket fence."

"What else do you want, Rose?"

"Nothing, I suppose." She looked at him under long, black, lashes. "And what else do you want?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He smiled his dimpled smile, ignoring the waitress who placed the plates of steaks on the table between them. "Well, for starters, I'd love if we could do this again sometime."

Twenty minutes later Rosalie is bent over a toilet in a fancy French restaurant, hacking up her dinner. It killed her to force down that disgusting food, but spending time with Emmett was worth it. He was so kind and understanding, yet didn't have to say a word to let her know he cared. Just the way he held her hand, as if it were made of glass, made her dead heart come to life. She longed to tell him her secret. To make him understand her life and accept her, without fear. But she knew that she couldn't.

"Okay, here's one… what's your most favorite memory?" Rosalie asked. She and Emmett strolled hand in hand around the lake behind her home. The clear waters reflected the crescent moon and shimmered slightly off of her diamond skin.

"Besides tonight?"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "I mean in your entire life?"

"When I was ten my grandfather took me fishing. It was just the two of us and it was the one time we were alone, out on the boat without my brothers. We spent all day out in the water just talking and laughing. We didn't catch a thing, but it was the last time I saw him and the best day to me."

"That's really sweet."

"What's your biggest fear?"

Rosalie ran through her true fears in her mind before answering; eternal life, killing Emmett on the spot, people finding out her secret… "Losing my family. What can make you instantly happy?"

"This." He said plainly, picking Rosalie up before jumping into the water.

"Oh my god!" She sputtered, pushing wet hair from her face.

Emmett grinned. "You asked!"

"I can't believe you just did that." She laughed, pulling off her heels and throwing them onto the shore.

He grabber her by the waist and pulled her into deeper water, his hands warm on her bare, frozen hips. She hooked her legs around his waist and her slender arms around his neck. The moved together, wordlessly, through the water, their bodies forming a single unit in their embrace. Emmett gently pressed his lips to her neck, not seeming to mind the icy coldness of her skin. She breathed in the scent of his hair while his hands slowly roamed her back and legs. She allowed herself the pleasure of a small sigh when his hard manhood rubbed against her thigh.

"Rose are you cold?" Emmett whispered into her ear, sending delightful shivers down her spine.

She nodded, her breathing heavy. "Do you want to come inside to warm up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett watched Rosalie in awe as she exited the water, her skin glistening and her clothes clinging to her slim, wet, body. When she bent over to pick up her shoes from the beach, allowing him a perfect view of her shapely butt, he almost lost it. This girl was just too good to be true… but so cold. Even on the warmest of summer nights her skin felt like ice under his hands. He ignored it though as she unlocked her front door, dropping her shoes on the mat.

Her house was immaculate and perfectly designed in a modern, Victorian, fashion. Large paintings in expensive frames lined the walls and gave little to express who she really was. He marveled at the woodwork in the doorframes, almost not noticing that Rosalie was leading him up the stairs by the hand. He wasn't sure where it was going, but it looked pretty good so far.

They entered a bedroom to the left of the staircase and Rosalie began digging through several large shopping bags of men's clothing. "I wish I had something to give you to wear while your clothes dry, but the only men's clothes I have are ones I bought for my brother… they'd never fit you."

"I'll be fine." He answered, holding back a small shiver.

She pulled out a pair of basketball shorts, and cut off the tags. "You can try these on. They should do for a little while. I'll be in my room changing, just bring me your wet clothes when you're done."

He watched her leave and go into a room a crossed the hall, not bothering to fully close the door. He quickly stripped and donned the shorts, pulling them down low on his waist, exposing the 'v' of his abs. They weren't as long as he would have liked, but they would do. Emmett gathered up his wet clothing and crossed the hall. He was just about to knock on the open door, but Rosalie caught his eye first.

She stood with her back to him wearing nothing but a lacy black bra and matching panties. He stared at the little dimples at the base of her spine and felt himself grow hard. "Oh, man." He whispered to himself as she unhooked her damp bra and allowed it to slip to the floor. The smooth curve of her breast was fully visible as she began to lower her panties down her toned legs. Emmett wanted nothing more at than moment than to take her in his arms and-

"Need something?" Rosalie asked with a smile, pulling on her silk robe.

"I-I have my… I have my um… my clothes…" He held them out to her as proof. She took them in her hands and went out, into the hallway. Emmett heard the sound of a dryer kick on before she came back in. He couldn't help but stare at the way the thin fabric clung to her hips. The tie had become loose and began to show a hint of the curves it hid while her nipples would visible now, straining against the silk. Emmett crossed his arms in front of himself, hoping to she wouldn't notice his bulge.

"It shouldn't take too long." Rosalie picked up a small pile of clothes on her dresser and stepped into the attached bathroom, emerging fully dressed in tiny shorts and a light blue tank top. Emmett noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks." Rosalie sat down at her vanity mirror and began brushing her hair. "It wasn't that hard. The historical society kept very good care of the property."

He let his eyes wander around Rosalie's bedroom. She had a large four-poster bed with a black and white comforter and numerous pillows. Shopping bags were piled in the corner and her closet door was wide open, showing him that is was a walk-in, full to the brim. A fireplace warmed the room with small, framed, pictures lining the mantelpiece. He noticed one in particular; it was of Rosalie with two men and another woman. The four of them were all extremely attractive and he assumed they were her elusive family.

"Are those your folks?" He asked, gesturing to the photo.

She made her way over to the mantelpiece and pointed to each person in turn. "That's Esme, my mother for all intensive purposes. And that's Carlisle, her husband. He's a doctor so he's always traveling. My brother Edward is a moody little thing and he'll be coming to visit me in a few days."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Carlisle thinks he needs a change of scenery. You'd like him."

"Does that mean I'm meeting him?"

She shrugged. "You can if you'd like to."

"Then it's only fair you come meet my family… I bet my mom would love to have you for dinner." He spoke the truth; he had mentioned Rosalie one morning and his mother was enthralled by the idea of her little baby boy dating the elusive beauty. Since Rosalie was the gossip of the town's women, his mother would be more than happy to tell all her friends that she was romantically linked to her youngest son.

Rosalie glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of her room. "Oh, it's really late."

Emmett was surprised to see that it was nearing two in the morning. "Aw man, I won't get home for hours." He groaned, thinking about his wet clothes in the dryer.

"You can stay here tonight if you'd like." She offered. "It would be better than leaving here in the middle of the night."

Emmett nodded his head, almost too stunned for words. He couldn't believe he would be sleeping here with her tonight. "That… that would be really great. Thanks a lot."

"Of course. Do you mind sleeping in my room? Or would you prefer one of your own?"

"Here's fine." He tried to play it cool as he could, given the circumstances. He helped her take the decorative pillows off the bed and they both slid under the plush comforter. Rosalie turned off the lamp beside the bed, the only light now coming from the fireplace. He took her tiny, cold, hand in his; enjoying the electric pulse it sent through his body. Emmett knew he couldn't let himself get out of hand, but knowing he was so close to her tight, hot, sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, body made things extremely difficult. The physical and emotional attraction he felt towards her was indescribable and by the way Rosalie often looked at him, he could tell that it must be mutual.

"I had a really good night with you." She whispered, moving closer to him, laying her head on his muscular chest.

Emmett turned towards her and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I always have an amazing time with you. You know, I was thinking… I mean, why not make this legit?"

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Rosalie, listen, you're perfect. You're amazing and beautiful, and funny, and mysterious, and-"

She laughed, interrupting his rambling. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Well, you're perfect…and I'd be an idiot to let you get away. I'd really like to… to begin dating officially." Emmett's heart raced in his chest as they made eye contact. Her face betrayed nothing of her emotions, making him very nervous. "I mean, if this is going too fast then we can always just… see where things go. But, I'd be honored if you would be my… girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" She echoed.

Emmett nodded. He hadn't dated much in his lifetime and usually preferred "hookups", but this girl was entirely different. "So… what do you think?"

Rosalie answered him with a light kiss on the lips and a breathless "yes" whispered in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie Hale had a boyfriend. A real, live, boyfriend. It was strange to feel connected to a living person again after years of only being in close contact with others of her kind. She didn't think she would ever feel this way again, especially towards a fragile mortal who would normally just look like a tasty snack. Yet, here she was; in bed with the first man in years that seemed to understand and care about her. Of course, nothing happened that night, Rosalie was too much of a lady to sleep with someone so quickly, no matter how she felt. However, it was lovely to be so close to a warm body without feeling the need to sink her teeth into it.

But she couldn't lie; Emmett's blood had a particular scent to it that she found enthralling. She could almost taste the strength in his veins; the metallic smoothness as it slid down her burning throat. As she looked at his peaceful, sleeping form, she thought about how easy it would be to just give into her temptations and simply take the tiniest bite and feel the warmth spread into her own, frozen, core.

Emmett slept with one arm draped over Rosalie's waist, a lazy lock of hair falling over his eyes. He had spent his last few minutes of consciousness lightly rubbing Rosalie's back, trying to help her fall asleep. She had humored him and closed her eyes. Now she laid still as stone, watching him sleep. She was delighted to know that he belonged to her in a sense. It all seemed too good to be true. But she envied him; his peacefulness as he slept and the way he was able to disconnect from this tiresome world for at least a few hours. She would give anything to be like him.

"Good morning." Emmett said sleepily, his eyes suddenly fixed on Rosalie. She loved how content he looked, his hair mussed from her expensive, silk, pillows.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Perfect." He kissed her forehead. "Have you been awake long?"

"No, I just woke up." She lied.

"What time is it?"

"A bit after seven. Do you have to leave soon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have to be in the shop by nine. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand."

"I still hate to just stay over then be rushed out of bed in the morning. I could lay here all day with you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

She ran her hands up and down his chests, arms, and back. "I know the feeling. It's so nice."

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked as he pulled the comforter over her shoulders. It was just like him to still think she was a bit chilly.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Do you want to come over my house for dinner? My mom would love to have you."

Rosalie grimaced, dreading the thought of forcing down more human food. "Of course."

"Great. My mom's going to be excited to meet my… girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Rosalie maneuvered her car through the narrow suburban streets, looking for Emmett's home. His neighborhood was solidly middle class and when she reached his house, he saw that it was a modest split level with a generous garden. She parker her car a crossed the street and straightened her knee-length pink tea dress before taking a plate of freshly baked blueberry muffins from the passenger seat. The smell of the baked goods made her skin crawl, but Rosalie was taught as a child to never go to someone's home for dinner empty handed.<p>

When Rosalie rang the doorbell, she heard several hushed voices and boisterous laughter. A plump, red-faced, woman answered the door wearing an apron over her dress. She gasped and embraced Rosalie in a tight hug. "Oh! You must be Rosalie! Emmett's told me so much about you! I'm Mary Anne McCarty, but please call me Mary Anne… Please, please come in. Meet the boys. I can't believe you're here… Oh! You've brought muffins! The boys love muffins… are you thirsty, dear? Let me get you something to drink. I have wine, soda, water, juice, milk-Oh, I love dinner guests! I hope you have an appetite-"

Emmett entered the kitchen and interrupted his mother's chatter with a laugh. "Ma, leave Rosalie alone. She just got here."

"Sorry, dear. I'll go get your brothers." Mary Anne left the kitchen and went into the living room where Rosalie heard more enthusiastic whispers. She was used to humans gossiping about her, but it was a totally different thing to be inside their habitat, as the sole focus of their night and conversation.

"You look amazing, Rose." Emmett kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry about my mom. She just gets excited."

"It's fine. She seems really nice."

He eyed the plate of muffins on the kitchen table with a grin. "Wow, Rose, you can cook, too? You're just too good to be true."

Out of the corner of her eye she say Mary Anne and two other young men standing in the doorway. They each had Emmett's eyes and were staring in awe at Rosalie, their mouths agape. "Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale." She smiled at both boys who said nothing in return.

"Oh, my boys have no manners!" Mary Anne sighed. "This is Tommy and John, my oldest. You know, John lives a crossed the street from you? John's wife might come a little later. She's expecting so she's not feeling too well, but shh… it's a secret. Don't want to jinx anything! But I hope it's a little girl. I'm just of boys, boys, boys…"

Tommy and John fell into their seats at the table. As Rosalie and Emmett sat a crossed from them, she could feel their eyes fixed on her. She knew it was only a matter of time until their began their questioning and it was Tommy who finally spoke. "Emmett… bro… she's to hot for you, man."

Mary Anne gasped. "Thomas Michael McCarty!"

Emmett laughed. "Don't be mad, Ma, it's true."

"So true." John mumbled, giving Rosalie another stare.

Mary Anne placed mashed potatoes, green beans, fresh rolls, and chicken on the table before taking her place at the head. "I'm sorry Rosalie, my sons… well, boys will be boys. Now I've heard all about your new home. Lovely place. How do you like our little town? Did you move here with your family? What do you do? Are you a student?"

Rosalie was used to endless questions about herself, but she had the feeling that tonight would be much too long for her liking. "Well, I really do like it here. It's such a lovely town. My family is all over, really. I believe my parents are in Alaska, for the time being, and my younger brother is coming to stay with me for a few days next week. I have a Bachelor's Degree from Harvard in criminal law."

"Harvard! Did you hear that, Emmett? You're dating a Harvard girl!" Mary Anne seemed as proud of her as if she were her daughter.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tommy held up his hands, dropping a half-eaten roll in the process. "Let me get this straight. You're obviously rich, super gorgeous, graduated from fricken Harvard, and ridiculously hot… and really hot… and hot… and you're dating my brother… why?"

Rosalie glanced at Emmett who merely rolled his eyes. "Leave Rose alone. She didn't come here to get interrogated by you."

"No, Tommy has a point." John cut in and turned to Rosalie. "Did he drug you?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Mary Anne's face was redder then before; obviously offended with the way her boys were acting. "Jonathan. Thomas. I'll see the both of you in the living room?" The edge to get voice was sharp enough to even make Rosalie nervous. The look of despair on both of the boy's faces was obvious as they followed their mother to the other room.

"Well… lovely dinner." Rosalie said to Emmett, placing a small piece of chicken into her mouth. She fought the impulse to gag.

"I really am sorry about the two of them. As the youngest, I'm the most fun to mess with. They ignore the fact that I'm bigger than the two of them combined."

She saw the faint look of disappointment on his face. He was upset, but she wasn't quite sure why. "It's really fine. I'm having a nice time and I think your brothers are amusing."

"You're the only one." He grumbled. "Rose, do you think I'm good enough for you?"

Rosalie blinked, not knowing how to answer. It's not as if he wasn't good enough for her, but quite the opposite! He was everything she could ever wish for. She received the best in him while he would only get a dead piece of dead ice in return. Hardly a fair trade. "I'm sorry, Emmett, but that question is utterly ridiculous. Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"That's random, but no. Why?"

"Well I'd love to have another sleepover tonight, that is, if you'd like to."

Emmett grinned and squeezed her hand under the table. "Let's skip dessert."

* * *

><p>Emmett was more than happy to be spending another night with Rosalie. They didn't do anything the night before, but Emmett was happy to just be close to her. Besides, he liked that this relationship was going a little on the slow side; there was just so much he wanted to know about her and every day he learned something new. For example, he had no idea she went to Harvard! Hot as hell with a brain? He couldn't beat that combination. Maybe she really was too god for him…<p>

"I hope your mother liked me." Rosalie said quietly as she unlocked her front door.

"Liked you? That's an understatement, Rose. She loves you. She's probably planning our wedding as we speak."

"And your brothers?"

"Jealous. John's wife's a cow and Tommy… well he's just Tommy." Emmett looped his arms around her waist, loving her slim body pressed against his chest. "Everyone loved you. You were perfect."

"I'm glad. I would hate for your family to not like me." She kissed him lightly on the neck, giving him the chills. "I'm going to take a quick shower. Explore the house and make yourself at home."

Emmett nodded and waited until he heard her bedroom door close before making his way down the long hallway. Rosalie's house wasn't gigantic, but it definitely lived up to its reputation as a mansion. He passed two formal sitting rooms and a dining room with an elaborate table that must have seated twelve. Paintings lined the walls and grand chandeliers hung from every ceiling. Rosalie, keeping the old cabinets and floors while getting new appliances, had newly updated the kitchen. He saw two bathrooms and a giant entertainment room that made his jaw drop. What had once been another sitting room had been transformed into every man's dream room. A huge television set took up an entire wall while a plush couch with cup holders sat only feet away. In a glass-fronted cabinet Emmett saw almost every movie ever made, lined up in alphabetical order. There were also popcorn machines, a wet bar, and every game system known to man. He had to marry this girl.

"I see you've found the man cave?" Rosalie's musical voice penetrated the silence.

"Babe… this is… this is amazing." Emmett would love nothing more than to watch a football game here.

"I knew you'd like it."

"No, you have no idea how much I like it." He turned to her and took her in his arms, feeling almost totally bare skin. Rosalie had nothing more on except tiny booty shorts and a little tank top. "You have no idea how much I like this." He ran a hand down her back and settled right above her butt.

"Ready for bed?" She asked, a glint in her golden eyes.

Emmett loved to watch her walk up the stairs. Don't get him wrong, he loved to just watch her in general, but the way she glided up the stairs, her hips swaying, was enough to drive him mad. It took almost all his will power to dot attack her as soon as he saw her downstairs, but he knew he would have to wait. But those tiny pieces of fabric she called clothes? She had to know what she was doing to him. Every time her eyes settled on his, he felt as if he was going to burst.

Once in the bedroom, Emmett stripped down to his briefs while Rosalie slid into bed. Her skin was golden in the firelight and her hair, spread around her face, was like the more iridescent of crowns. Her beauty often stunned him, but that, combined with her tenderness and wit, made him feel a new emotion he couldn't quite place. But now, seeing her creamy breasts almost falling out of her top, and her smooth stomach exposed to the cold air, he longed to have her toned legs wrapped around his waist. He had to get a grip.

"I love being in bed with you." Rosalie sighed, her smooth body rubbing against his.

"Me, too, Rose." Emmett flinched as she traced the lines of his abs with a single finger. As it reached the 'v' and grazed the hem of his boxers, Emmett lost complete control of his penis and felt it grow hard. He was running out of creative ways to hide his junk. He glanced down at her to see if she noticed the change in is body. The look in her eyes told him she did.

Rosalie leaned up and took Emmett in with a kiss, her smooth tongue exploring his mouth. Emmett breathed in the intoxicating scent of her breath and pulled her into him, not giving a second thought to the certain piece of anatomy that was pressed into her side. He shirt slowly rode up as things began to get more heated, allowing Emmett a perfect view of her shapely breasts. He cupped one in his massive hands, fully enjoying the weight and feel of them. Rosalie must have sensed that he wanted more and pulled off her top in one fluid motion. Emmett lunged at her chest, kissing her neck and every other exposed part of her body while Rosalie purred in contentment.

Emmett was convinced he was really the luckiest guy on earth when the bedroom door slammed open. Startled, he looked around and saw a young man standing in the doorway. He glanced back at Rosalie and saw that she was already stepping from inside her closet, wearing her silk robe. Emmett didn't even have time to think about how the hell she got there so quickly; he was too convinced Rosalie was being robbed.

He snatched a heavy brass lamp from her bedside table and brandished it like a sword. "Who are you? What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

"Calm yourself." The man said. "There's really no need for violence."

"Oh yeah? Then why the hell would you break into my girlfriend's house in the middle of the night? That sounds like cause for violence to me!" Emmett took a step forward, still waving the lamp. His adrenalin was racing and he was almost too eager for a fight.

"Emmett, put the lamp down, please." Rosalie directed calmly from behind him.

"Babe. This guy just broke into your house!"

"I didn't break in. I have a key." The man told him, holding up a brand new key.

Rosalie came forward, a strange look in her eyes. "Emmett, meet Edward, my younger brother."

_That was an extra long chapter to get the plot really moving. drama, lemons, and surprises ahead... if you're interested in reading more, review =)_


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie glared at her brother, trying to control the growl that was currently making its way up her throat. "Edward. You're here rather early."

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Edward was speaking to her, but his eyes were fixed on Emmett, taking him in.

"Edward. Stop." Rosalie hissed. If she could rip him apart right now, she would with no regrets. She glanced over at Emmett who was pulling his jeans on hastily, struggling with the legs. "Allow me to show you your room." Edward followed her into another bedroom where she slammed the door behind them. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Rosalie, you should know better. He's just a weak human. Disregard your little plaything before anyone else finds out."

"He's not my 'plaything'. It's more than that." She admitted.

"Rosalie, try to see reason!"

"I am seeing reason. You're the one who barged into my bedroom uninvited and unannounced!"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, you can't continue this. You'll only hurt him and yourself. Does he know about you? Does he? Because his thoughts say otherwise."

"Stay out of his head!" She rolled her eyes. "You're so rude."

"And you're being unreasonable. Do you plan on telling him? And what about after you do? Will you kill him? Have him join us and make yourself a nice little family? Keep him as your mortal pet, tucked away to die of old age in one of your many homes? This is all absurd!"

"Edward, just stop. I haven't thought that far ahead, you know."

"Do you know you can kill him by doing what you were about to do? You should be thanking me instead of thinking about ripping my arms off." He patted her awkwardly on the arm. "I'm just looking out for you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Carlisle told me to keep an eye on you. I heard about what was going on between you and that human so I came early to stop it."

Rosalie growled. "What? Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just tell me now that it's over."

"You can't stop us, Edward."

"Trust me, I don't want to. I want you to be happy."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"When he finds out, he will be furious." Edward said plainly. "I'm trying to keep you and that Emmett person safe."

"Do you mean Marcus? I don't give a damn what he thinks."

"You should. He has the power to destroy you if he wants to."

"Don't you think I know the risks? It's too late now, anyway."

"No it's not. Please, Rosalie." Edward pleaded. "We'll just leave. Send that human home and we'll collect your things and just leave. No one will ever have to know about this."

"No. This is my home. Besides, Marcus would never destroy me."

"And you think Aro wouldn't? He murdered Marcus's first mate, his own blood sister, without a second thought. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you, too, if you hurt Marcus as well."

"You think just because Marcus 'called dibs' on me when I turned that I automatically belong to him? I don't give a damn how cross he is with me. He can come here himself, if he wishes, and I'll tell him about Emmett to his face."

Edward sighed and looked deeply in Rosalie's eyes. "You're falling for him."

"And what if I am?"

"Then you, my dear sister, are in terrible danger."

"Is everything okay?" Emmett asked when Rosalie reentered the room. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, apparently after giving up on his pants.

"Peachy." She answered, dropping her robe before stepping into her walk-in closet. She could feel Emmett's eyes grazing her body; a feeling she loved. Teasing him was almost too easy. She emerged with a new shirt on, her old now forgotten under the bed.

"That was pretty embarrassing."

"What was?"

"Let me think… your brother just walked in on us in bed and you were topless. Also, I'm pretty sure he saw my junk because it fell out of my boxers. Not really the best first impression."

"Edward's fine. He'll forget all about it by morning." She told him, getting into bed.

"I don't think so, Rose. I mean, the man saw my junk. There's no forgetting that." He said back, a cocky edge to his voice.

Rosalie lightly slapped his arm. "You're terrible."

"No, I'm just the shit."

"Is that so?"

He leaned over and lightly bit her neck. "Haters gonna hate."

Rosalie curled into Emmett as he fell asleep, enjoying his warm breath on her neck. But no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't get Edward's warning out of her mind. When she was born again, her eyes still red with fresh blood, the Volturi came to America to greet the newest member of Carlisle's family. Aro, Caius, and Marcus admired the new beauty from afar, at first, not daring to come too close, although Rosalie was born a lady.

She had noticed then that Marcus stared at her more than the others, his red eyes taking in her body, her face, and the faint scent of lilacs that followed her. He was enchanted with her and announced to Carlisle in private that he planned to take Rosalie for a wife one day, to replace the one he lost long ago. Aro and Caius were pleased he found another mate and supported the engagement.

When Carlisle told her of Marcus's intentions, she was livid. How dare he come into her new home and lay his claim to her as if she were a hat in a store. He was fine to look at and had some semblance of manners that she might have once found attractive. Now, however, she loathed the mere mention of his name and resisted seeing him at all costs, even leaving her family in order to create more distance. She had almost entirely forgotten about Marcus or his plans until Edward jogged her memory.

But it was no matter. Rosalie Hale certainly had no intention of ever marrying Marcus. That was a fact.

_more drama, some possible lemons, and family troubles coming soon! review to read more =)_


	8. Chapter 8

Emmett sat at the table and watched Rosalie as she cooked him breakfast the next morning. She made him an omelet, pancakes, toast, and bacon. All just the way he liked it. The aroma of breakfast foods filled the room and Emmett wondered briefly if her brother would be joining them. It would be pretty weird to sit a crossed from Edwards when, during their first meeting, he saw all his 'business'. Emmett was a fan of his junk and all, but it didn't really make for an appropriate breakfast conversation.

Rosalie placed a plate stacked with hot food in front of him before pouring a cup of coffee. She then added plenty of sugar, no milk. It was strange that she also knew exactly how he liked his coffee without him having to tell her. She seemed too good to be true. It was almost like she wasn't real; pretty, rich, didn't play games, liked bikes, respectful. Emmett did find some things strange about her though. As he watched her push her eggs around with her fork, he took note of all her strange behaviors. She rarely ate and if she did at restaurants, it was mostly partially cooked meat. Her skin was a pale white, not unhealthy looking, but cold and fragile. She was also quiet and seemed oddly detached from the world while other young, wealthy, women would be out at clubs or at the beach with girlfriends. But he didn't care how strange she was; she was perfect. Even his mother loved her. And his mother rarely approved of any girls that dated her boys. She had even bought some bridal magazines for mothers and dreamed of floral centerpieces and guest lists. Women were strange.

"So what would you like to do today?" Rosalie asked as Emmett shoveled another mouthful of pancakes in his mouth.

"Anything, I'm not too picky. If you want we can go to the Mall down in Elmira." She noticeably perked up. "Mall?"

"Yeah, it's huge. They have a bunch of stores."

"Sounds amazing." She smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs and get ready. Just leave the dishes on the table when you're done!"

He watched her round the corner to the stairs; his eyes on her shapely ass. Finishing his food, he thought again about how lucky he was. When he was finished, he took his plate to the sink and ran it under the water before placing it in the empty dishwasher. Curious, he opened the cabinets and looked inside. Everything looked normal; chips, cereal, new bowls and plates, a few boxes of granola bars. But upon further inspection, Emmett noticed that all the boxes were still sealed shut; with the exception of the pancake mix she had used that morning. He opened the fridge and noticed the same thing; sealed packages, the only ones opened were the eggs, cheese, and bacon. A house full of food and not a thing missing.

"Babe, are you dressed?" Emmett called as he came up the stairs.

"Yes. I'm in my room." She answered.

Sighing, Emmett entered her room and sat on her bed. She looked stunning in skinny jeans, red pumps, and a black tank top. Smiling, she sat beside him. "Rose, we need to talk."

"About what?"

He began delicately. "I've noticed some things… strange things…"  
>"Like what?" Her liner-rimmed eyes narrowed.<p>

"Well… you never really eat, you're white and always cold, and you always seem as if something's vaguely wrong. Also, you don't go out in the sun. Ever."

"And…?"

"Babe." He took a deep breath. "If you have an eating disorder, I understand and I'm here for you."

She blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter.

Confused, Emmett struggled for words. "Rosalie… what… I thought…"

"Really, Emmett? An eating disorder?"

"I… I thought that…"

"That's ridiculous. I don't eat much because I'm watching my figure. I supplement my diet with fruits and vitamins. I'm pale and stay out of the sun because I have a history of sun cancer in my family, and nothing's wrong in my life… I'm just tired because I don't sleep well in a new place."

Emmett felt just plain stupid. He came into this perfect girl's home, invaded her privacy, and then accused her of having an eating disorder. "I'm sorry. I just thought-"

Rosalie put a hand on his knee and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "It's fine. Thank you for looking out for me." She crossed the room and grabbed her purse and sunglasses before tossing her car keys to Emmett. "I'm ready to go, you can drive."

He loved the feel of this smooth, luxury car as it rounded sharp the corners and turns of the expressway. The car was every man's dream; hot, fast, with all the modern cookies anyone could ask for. His girl had the best taste. He glanced over at Rosalie. She was looking at herself in a small hand mirror and brushing her golden hair. He was so entranced by her movements that he almost rear-ended a truck. Only Rosalie calmly saying, "watch out for that truck" made him slam on the breaks.

"I love this mall!" Rosalie exclaimed an hour later. She picked up an expensive-looking purse and handed it to a thrilled sales lady. "I'll take this in white."

Emmett sat in the 'boyfriend chair' in Louis Vuitton, watching his girlfriend shop. They had only been at the mall for twenty minutes and already there were dozens of shopping bags piled around Emmett. He marveled at the way she spent money; uninhibited, not even asking to see the price tag. If she liked it, she bought it. He knew he'd have to start looking for a better paying job if he wanted to keep up with her when they were married- Emmett shook his head. It was much too soon to be thinking about… _that._

"Ready?" Rosalie asked. Her new purchases were prettily wrapped in little bags. "I saw a lingerie store I wanted to stop in next."

"Miss Hale. May I take your bags?" A man in an impeccable suit appeared at her shoulder and began picking up all of her packages.

"That would be lovely. Emmett, give him the car keys."

"Who is this guy?" He asked. He didn't like the idea of some random guy taking his girlfriend's keys.

"This is Walter. He's just going to take the bags out to the car while we shop."

"Oh… okay." Emmett allowed himself to be dragged out of the store, still finding to strange how rich people shopped.

"I love this in blue, this in pink, this in red. Do you have this in a size zero? No? Well a two is just as good." Rosalie piled handfuls of lacy things into a woman's arms. She had quite the pile going on in the dressing room and he hoped he'd get a peak at some of them. "Emmett, you can go sit in the chair near the dressing room. I'm going to need your opinion."

He didn't need to be told twice. He hurried to the seating area, which had a surprisingly good view of the curtain that was now hiding Rosalie from view. Glancing around the room, Emmett took note of the empty store before settling comfortably in the plush seat. He could hear the faint rustling of Rosalie's clothes as they slipped to the floor and the soft whisper of silk against her smooth skin.

The curtain moved slightly, revealing a scantily clad Rosalie in a tight red corset with matching panties. She smiled a Cheshire grin, waiting for her approval. She must have taken the stunned look oh his face for a "yes" because the curtain twitched closed again. Emmett felt himself grow warm as she opened the curtain again to show off a lilac-colored baby doll dress. The sheer fabric highlighted her curves and made a bead of sweat drip down from Emmett's forehead. By the third tiny outfit, a skintight mini-dress made of black lace; Emmett could barely handle himself. And when she appeared for the last time in an innocent, light blue, bra with tiny matching boy shorts; all bets were off.

"Do you like this one?" She purred, spinning in a sensual pirouette.

He merely nodded.

Rosalie gripped both her breasts in her hands, the supple mounds almost spilling over the silk. "The fabric's so smooth."

"I bet…"

She pulled down the panties a little more, exposing her hipbones; the since feature of a woman's body that Emmett could never get enough of. "Maybe I need this in a smaller size?"

He shook his head, his mouth now wide open.

Rosalie now turned her back to him before unclasping her bra. The panties came next and Emmett loved the look of her tight ass. But he hardly got a look before she shut the curtain again. He took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. As if sensing his torment, Rosalie finished trying on the rest of her items in peace before instructing the cashier to have the lingerie delivered to her home. She spent all that time trying on that underwear and left without a damn thing. It drove Emmett wild. And as they walked to the car, he wished he had a few of those shopping bags to cover up his pants.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie grimaced as she pulled into her driveway. Carlisle's black SUV was parked right behind Edward's silver Volvo. She guessed that her parents would come eventually, but she would never guess it would be so soon. She knew that Edward must have read something in her, or Emmett's mind. Or maybe he had simply called them to say she was still seeing Emmett and she was sure they had planned some sort of intervention. Edward was always into everyone else's business. He seriously needed a hobby.

"Oh, Rosalie!" Esme fell into her arms dramatically as soon as she opened the door. "We came as soon as we could!"

"Hello, mother." I answered, dropped my shopping bags on the mat.

"Now, Esme, leave Rosalie alone. We'll all speak calmly about this as a family." Carlisle called from one of the formal sitting rooms.

Sighing, she entered the room where Edward and Carlisle were seated on a sofa. Unfortunately it was one of her favorite rooms with the light blue couches and rosewood coffee tables, which made this entire situation so much worse. Esme took her place beside her husband and Rosalie was left to sit a crossed from them in a high-backed armchair. "Alright. So tell me what this is about."

"Edward tells us that you're involved with a human boy." Carlisle said.

"His name is Emmett McCarty." She told them slowly.

"It's rather dangerous." He pointed out. "What if you… have a slip?"

"But I won't. It's not his blood that I'm after." An awkward silence followed afterwards, as if the idea of Rosalie liking a human man was so strange for them.

"But, dear, haven't you thought about… Marcus?" Esme asked her delicately.

I crossed my arms "Yes, and I don't care. I dislike Marcus. He's only interested in my looks, not my personality in the least bit. I won't marry him."

"Please just reconsider." Carlisle pleaded. "They have quite a lot of power."

"No. I don't want Marcus, I want Emmett."

"Is this a little game?" Carlisle asked. "If you're having the urge to kill him and drink his blood, then don't put us all through this. It isn't very kind at all."

I rolled my eyes. "I wish I didn't have to explain myself to you."

"But this boy… does he know about you?" The concerned look in Carlisle's face was reminiscent of his profession.

"No. He's trusting and believes I've been honest this entire time. He doesn't have a clue about me, or us."  
>"And do you plan on telling him?"<p>

"Eventually. But I don't see why I should now. Our relationship works. He's often at work during the day, puts up with my shopping habits, and suits me well. If you met him, you would like him. Edward, did you or did you not like Emmett?"

"That's not the point." Edward's voice was strained, as if he was going to burst. "He's a fine fellow and I don't see any huge flaws except the face that he's mortal, human, and food to the Volturi."

"See? Edward doesn't fine any real fault with him. Yes, he's human, but it works and I'm happy. I won't end things and I certainly won't marry Marcus under any circumstances."

"You're so selfish!" Edward spat. "You only think about your own self-centered needs and nothing of the consequences! Do you have any idea what the Volturi could do to you? To us?"

It took everything in me to keep calm and collected. "Yes, Edward. And do you really think the Volturi will come after you because of something I do? They won't. Your talents are too valuable to them. And Carlisle, you're one of Aro's closest friends. Because of that he wouldn't harm you or Esme. If anything he'll kill me."

"And the human?" Carlisle prompted.

"He'll be fine."

"How?" He asked.

"I… I…" The words just wouldn't come out.

A shocked look passed over Edward's face. I mentally willed him not to say anything. He ignored me. "You're going to change him."

Esme's eyes grew wide and Carlisle's face fell. "Rosalie…"

"I never said I was going to change anyone!" I yelled, knocking my chair back. "Stay the hell out of my thoughts, Edward. You have no right. Just because you're bitter and alone does not mean you may intrude upon my life." And with that I stalked up the stairs and into my room.

"Rosalie, it's Esme. May I come in?" Her delicate voice sounded warm and inviting.

"Of course." Rosalie sat up in bed and waited her come in, closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry that went the way that it did. We never meant to make you upset."

"It's fine. I understand why everyone's upset."

She sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand in hers. "Your father and I aren't upset. We're just concerned about you and that boy."

"Emmett." Rosalie was tired of everyone calling him 'that boy' or that 'human'.

"Yes, Emmett. We're worried about the two of you."

"We'll be okay."

"Dear, you need to make a choice. If you want to be with this boy, then be with him. But can you handle the consequences? If he stays human then you'll have to go through the pain of losing him one day."

"But I don't think I could make him take on this eternal life."

"Honestly, dear, if Emmett becomes one of us, then there's a better chance that the Volturi will leave you alone." Rosalie could tell that Esme was trying to be as kind as possible.

"Esme… do you think that it would be cruel to make him join us?"

"If he feels the way about you that you do about him, then he'll want to be with you regardless of what you are."

"Then should I tell him?"

"Tell him what, dear?"

"Our secret."

"If you can trust him, then do it. Rosalie, you just need to ask yourself one question; do you love him?"

_Well I'm going away for the weekend so that's the last chapter for a few days but I have about 3 more chapters I have yet to add. Leave me some reviews to come back to if you want to read more =)_


	10. Chapter 10

Rosalie brushed her long hair in her vanity mirror, thinking about her conversation with Esme. Her mother had asked her a very tough question that she hadn't exactly thought about before. Did she love Emmett? She thought she must; he was everything she could have ever hoped for. He was strong, kind, understanding, and she knew in her heart that he truly cared about her. Besides, he was the kind of family man that would make the perfect husband and father...

She slumped in her chair, reminded of her situation; her inability to be a normal wife to Emmett or give him a curly haired baby with her eyes and his dimpled smile. She couldn't give him a family. She couldn't give him a brood of pretty children or grow old with him like a normal woman could. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but Emmett deserved better. What would he want with a barren girl who fed on animals and had to restrain herself from attacking every human in sight?

Everyone told Rosalie she was perfect. Her entire life was filled with friends, family, and strangers on the street telling her how beautiful and kind she was. Her human parents always told her how the man who married her would be the luckiest man in the world. But it would hardly be fair to ask Emmett, let alone any man, to accept her and her lifestyle. She knew she would have to either disappear from Emmett's life altogether, or tell him the truth and take things from there.

Rosalie's phone buzzed on her nightstand. She picked up her jeweled Blackberry and saw she had a text from Emmett asking her to meet him that night by the place they met. It worked perfectly for Rosalie because she hadn't hunted in a few days and was beginning to get testy. Besides, the farther away from her family she was, the better it would be. She would be more than happy to see them all just go home and leave her be.

"Hey babe." Emmett greeted Rosalie with a strong embrace and a swift kiss on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off."

"My parents are in town." She grumbled into his t-shirt.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Well I left the nest for a reason."

"Which is…"

"Nothing serious. My parents are just very vocal about my life."

He laughed. "Are you serious? Have you met my mother? If you want to talk about a parent being vocal, then maybe you haven't spent enough time at my house."

"No they're just… difficult."

"It's probably because you're their little girl. Parents are always more protective over their daughters. They're only looking out for you."

"Yeah, well they need to back off. They intrude into my life a little too much. Like, I appreciate their opinion and everything, but I'm going to make my own choices regardless."

"Rose… are you talking about me?"

"Excuse me?" She knew she had said too much.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that your brother told your parents about us and they're a little mad."

I nodded. "It's really not a big deal."

"Rose, let me tell you something. When my mom was in high school she wasn't all loud and obnoxious, she was a popular girl. She came from a very good family while my dad was the son of a single mom who raised him and his sisters in a trailer park. When they met, they instantly fell in love and decided to get married the day they graduated high school. My mom's parents told her that they would disown her for marrying my dad but she did it anyway. They've been married for twenty-five years and are still the happiest couple I've ever met."

"That's lovely that your parents have such a good marriage."

"What I'm trying to say is that I can make you happy, Rose." Emmett took her hands in his. The intensity in his eyes bore a hole through her. "I don't make a lot of money now, but I can take care of you."

His statement took her by surprise. "I… I…"

"And if you think that for some reason I can't give you the best life, I'll make it my mission to prove you wrong."

As Rosalie looked into his eyes and he smiled that familiar dimpled grin, she knew she had to tell him the truth. "Emmett, I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you, too."

"Okay, you go first."

"Just say it."

"I'm a vampire." Rosalie blurted out.

"I love you." Emmett declared in such unison neither of them could fully process what the other said for a few moments. "Wh… what did you just say?"

Rosalie took a deep breath. "I am a vampire."


	11. Chapter 11

Emmett backed away, his mouth gaping open in surprise. "Wh-what… is this some kind of joke?"

Rosalie shook her head. "No, Emmett. I'm not."

"You have to be joking… I mean… it's not like you have coffins in your house. And your teeth are totally normal. You're totally normal. You eat people food. Now, how can you be a vampire if you eat people food? You can't, Rosalie. You just can't."

"Yes, you can. It's very complicated and I've had… quite a while to perfect it."

"'Quite a while'? What do you mean 'quite a while'?" Emmett's head was spinning and he hoped that this was all a simple misunderstanding.

"About ninety years."

"But you're… you're so young."

"We don't age."

"Ever?"

"No. Never. We're stuck exactly the way we are for eternity. Never dying. Never changing."

Emmett sat down in the grass and put his head and his hands. This all sounded insane. "Rose… are you… crazy?"

"I am a lot of things. But I am certainly not crazy."

"Babe, you gotta know how this sounds to me. I mean, you want me to think that you're some undead bloodsucker. You're a beautiful, young, girl that likes shopping and reading and traveling…"

"And blood." Rosalie stated simply.

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand."

"And I don't know what to tell you."

"Vampires don't exist."

"We do exist. But few vampires are as open as my family and I are."

Emmett looked up at her. "Your family is all vampires too?"

"Yes. Carlisle was turned a few hundred years ago. Then he changed Edward when he was dying of fever. A little while later, Carlisle found his wife Esme, dying in a morgue after an attempted suicide. And then came me."

"And why did he change you?" Emmett asked quietly.

Rosalie sighed before answering. "I was beautiful when I was alive. I caught the attention of the most eligible bachelor in town. But he was a selfish womanizer and a cad. A few weeks before our wedding I was walking home when I saw him with several of his friends. They were all drunk. They raped and beat me before leaving me to die in an alleyway only two blocks from my own home. That's when Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood."

Emmett felt his hand curl into a fist. "That son of a bitch. I'll fucking kill him."

"There's no need. If I hadn't killed him years ago, he would have died of old age by now."

He was taken aback by her confession. "Rose… you killed someone?"

"Yes. Several people actually. I killed every single one of those men, leaving my fiancé for last, just so he could be sure that I was coming for him. When it was finally his turn, I came to him wearing the wedding dress I bought for our own wedding. His death was not an easy one."

"A-and you drank those people's blood?"

Rosalie turned up her nose in disgust. "Of course I didn't. I've never drunk a drop of human blood."

"Then… what do you eat?"

"Animals. Deer, mountain lions, the occasional bear."

Emmett was stunned by the casual tone of her voice. "You eat animals."

She shrugged. "Better than eating humans."

"I feel like this is all a sick joke."

Rosalie placed a tiny hand on his bare arm. "Do you feel how cold I am?"

He nodded.

"Do you feel how hard my skin is?"

He nodded again.

"And my eyes, have you noticed how they change?"

"I thought you were wearing contacts… or it was the light… or that weird colored mascara my mom uses." Emmett struggled to answer her questions rationally.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

"I… I don't know where to begin."

"You can ask me anything you'd like. I have all my cards on the table. I'm tired of lying to you."

Emmett looked at his girlfriend. She was perfect, utterly and completely perfect. She was beautiful, smart, and funny; all the qualities he wanted and needed in a woman. He always thought that she was too good to be true. He worried that she was too good for him; a hard working car mechanic from a small town. Now she was coming out and telling him she was a hundred-year-old, undead, vampire that ate woodland creatures. This was way too much for him to handle.

"Rosalie… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I can't do this." Emmett stood and turned from Rosalie, leaving her alone in the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett paced the length of his old garage, the harsh florescent lights casting eerie shadows among the used tools and rusty machines. It was way past hours and he knew that neither of his older brothers would be there. It may sound strange to some, but his mechanics shop was the one place in the world where he could really clear his head and have some true time to himself. Emmett popped the hood of an old Chevy and fiddled with the carburetor, trying, unsuccessfully, to take his mind off of Rosalie. His "clear mind" lasted all of three seconds before he felt the familiar tug of his heartstrings.

She really threw him for a crazy loop earlier. When he first met her that night, next to the pond, he knew she was too good to be true. Rosalie was accomplished, beautiful, and mysterious in a way that drove men totally wild. He opened himself up to her and had deeply, truly, fallen in love with her in a matter of weeks. Now she comes and tells him that she's a vampire? Vampires were ugly, pasty, creatures with ghastly nails and smell of a rotting dead man. They attacked humans and viciously tore them limb from limb in their mad thirst for blood. Vampires weren't dainty little girls with manicured nails and a taste for expensive shoes. They didn't live in big houses in friendly neighborhoods or drove flashy foreign cars. Emmett had inspected her home and didn't see one singe coffin. Not one! Now how could she possibly be a vampire without a coffin to sleep in?

"Hello, Emmett." A low voice said behind him.

Emmett shot up, hitting his head on the open hood of the car in the process. He turned to see Rosalie's younger brother standing behind him. Emmett instantly thought about the front door he diligently locked behind him and wondered briefly how he got in. "Oh… hey, Edward. Everything okay?" He asked, closing the hood.

"No, Emmett. Everything is not okay." Edward answered slowly.

His heart began to beat harder in his chest. The only reason Edward would have searched him out is if something had happened to Rosalie. If she were hurt, he would never forgive himself. He was so stupid for leaving her in the woods alone. He wasn't thinking clearly when he stormed off, barely giving a second thought to what might happen to her. "Is it Rosalie? Is she okay?"

"Rosalie is perfectly fine. She's safe at home."

"Okay… alright… good. You really scared me there for a moment, bro."

"I apologize for startling you, I needed to speak with you right away. It simply cannot wait."

Emmett wiped his grease-covered hands off and turned his full attention to Edward. "Okay, what's up?"

"Let's just get right to business. I understand that Rosalie told you a little something about my family tonight."

Emmett felt his blood grow cold and wondered where this was going… he assumed it wouldn't be good. "Yeah, she might have mentioned a little something" A little something about them being blood-sucking monsters…

"We aren't the monsters you believe us to be." Edward stated simply.

Emmett was taken aback; he hadn't said anything about them being monsters… out loud. "I… um…"

"I understand your feelings. Mass media and folklore has turned us into beasts. Yes, many of us do drink human blood, but my family does not. We have restricted our diets to animals, so don't worry about me snapping your neck and draining you dry. It isn't going to happen."

Yet again it seemed as if Edward could tell exactly what he was thinking. "So this is for real?"

"Yes. We're vampires."

"Real vampires?"

"There isn't any other kind." Edward made a slow circle around the car, inspecting the shop, his expressing strangely passive. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we're going figure out your next move."

"You mean about me and Rose breaking up?"

"No. Your relationship is none of my business. However, you knowing our secret is my business. Now we need to know what you're going to do next."

"Listen, I'm not going to run off to the tabloids and out you guys or anything. I won't tell anyone."

Edward reached into his back pocket and slid a slip of paper a crossed the now closed hood of the car. "This is just a little something to make sure you keep your mouth shut. You will receive similar checks at regular intervals to ensure your silence. It is also to ensure that you stay away from Rosalie"

Emmett picked up the check and saw a number followed by several zeros. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Does the number not please you? I thought it was more than satisfactory."

His calm tone put Emmett on edge. Sure, the money could make things a lot easier on his mom and the shop could use new tools, but there was no way he could accept the money, especially if it meant he could never see Rosalie again. He held the check out to Edward. "Take it back, man. I can't do it. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Your secret's safe with me… and I'm not going to stay away form Rosalie. I need some space right now, but I want to try and work it out. You can respect that right?"

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but that's just a risk that I'm not willing to take.


	13. Chapter 13

Rosalie laid amongst her many pillows, a Lifetime movie about a murderous husband playing on her flat screen. She could never fully understand the strong draw of those depressing Lifetime movies, but after the eighth movie in a row, Rosalie was hooked. She pulled the plush covers up to her chin and adjusted the baggy tshirt she wore. When she pulled it out of her dresser, she noted that it was one of Emmett's that he had left there a few nights earlier. She felt compelled to sadly pull it on before crawling into bed, finally allowing herself to sulk like a normal young woman. If she could stomach the mere sight of human food, she might have even toyed with buying a few cartons of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey just to complete her depression.

From the moment Emmett left her alone in the clearing, she felt as if her life made little sense. Before Emmett, she "lived" the average "life" of a normal vampire; she hunted deer to quench her biting thirst, traveled the world because she now had the means to, avoided human contact in order to survive, and learned six languages because there was nothing else to do. The nights were long and lonely; the days were ten times worse. As the years dragged on, it seemed as if her meager existence was growing more tedious and her heart grew colder with the passing of each painfully lonely year.

From the day she first met Emmett her life had meaning. She felt like a real woman; desired, needed, adored. Most importantly of all, she felt human. The sensation of these new emotions of love and lust made her feel alive in a way she had never felt before, even when she was human. Now he had left her, just as she always feared he would. But what good was she, really? She would never be able to live a normal life with him. She could never eat dinner with him or go for a walk on a sunny day, hand in hand. Growing old together would never be an option, nor would giving him the child she so desperately needed. What would he ever want with a barren, ageless, vampire that could never help him add to the family he so valued? It was times like these when Rosalie wished she could have a good cry.

These thoughts were still swimming in her head when Esme lightly knocked on her bedroom door. When Rosalie didn't immediately answer, she opened the double French doors and glided inside. "Darling? Are you all right? You haven't left your room in days. Surely you need to hunt my now."

Rosalie sat up in bed and attempted to fix her messy curls. "I'm fine. Absolutely peachy."

"I think we need to talk, dear."

"About what?"

Esme sat down next to Rosalie and engulfed her small frame in her warm embrace. "Oh, Rosalie. I know how you're feeling and I'm so sorry."

"How can you possibly know?" Rosalie shot back with more spite than she meant. "Carlisle's in the other room right now."

Esme sighed. "When I finally left my first husband, although he was a dreadful man, I felt broken. When we had met I thought he was my dream man, handsome and hardworking. I never dreamed that he would ever lay a hand on me. And I held onto those lovely memories of what we used to be for years until I finally said enough was enough. Then there I was; a young, pregnant woman without anyone to help or support me. Although I never regretted leaving him, I still mourned the loss of my first love with all my heart. I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about."

"But you were lucky. Carlisle found you so soon afterwards… Carlisle is your soul mate."

Esme nodded. "This is true, I was incredibly lucky. But just because this romance didn't work out this time, it doesn't mean that you should forgo love."

"Esme, you just don't understand."

"Then tell me, dear."

"I didn't get the chance to tell him this… but I love him. I wanted to share my deepest, darkest secret with him and he left me. I bared my true self to him and he was disgusted with me."

"Which means he isn't the one. Darling, one day you'll find a man who loves and respects you just the way you are. Emmett just wasn't the one."

"Which brings us to our next topic." Edward's voice startled me. He stood in the doorway, leaning lazily against the frame. "That your little human pet knows our family secret."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "What's done is done. What would you have me do about it now?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I already took care of everything, dear sister." The smirk on his face sent chills down Rosalie's spine

"Edward. What did you do?"

"I wrote the human a nice, fat, check. I thought it was a very fair settlement in correlation to our… delicate situation. Needless to say, he gladly accepted it."

Esme gasped. "Edward, why?"

"You know what would happened if he opened his mouth. I couldn't risk it. Someone had to take care of the family." He said, still looking rather smug.

"Oh, Edward. Please say you didn't." Esme put her head in her hands, obviously embarrassed by her young son's transgression into her daughters life.

"You had no right!" Rosalie yelled.

"I had every right. And I don't think I need to tell you that he accepted my offer without argument."

"You liar." Rosalie spat. She felt her anger welling up, deep inside her, and she willed it to stay put.

"I'm not lying. Go to the garage. Go to his home. Go find your lover and then come tell me he didn't accept my offer. He's gone, Rosalie. Moved far away from this town, and you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, Marcus." Rosalie greeting the robed man formally. She stood in her grand hallway wearing a dark blue gown, her golden hair twisted up in an elegant knot at the base of her slender neck. She stood at almost six feet tall in a pair of skyscraper silver pumps that showed off her toned legs through the high slit in her dress. A set of expensive silver earing swung gently against the side of her face. Except for the utterly bored look on her face, she was positively stunning.

Marcus stooped in a low bow before picking up her hand in his and setting a small kiss on the palm. He looked just as dark as always; black hair framed a white face and a pair of blood red eyes. Although he was a mere year older than her when he was turned, he looked far older than his nineteen years… positively ancient looking. "You look ravishing, Rosalie, absolutely spectacular."

"Thank you." Rosalie lived for complements, but his had always been more than excessive and rather unwelcome.

"May we go somewhere and chat? It has been a rather long trip and I would love to speak with you privately."

"My family is out hunting, presently, but for the time being you may follow me into the drawing room." Rosalie turned on her heel and glided silently down the hallway. She guided Marcus to a large sitting room and sat down silently in a decorative armchair.

Marcus sat on the couch opposite her, a large grin on his face. "I am so pleased that you allowed me to visit, you have no idea how long I've waited to see you."

"Yes, of course." Rosalie answered vaguely. She glanced at the grandfather clock briefly and noted that her unwelcome suitor had only been in her home for all of one minute and twelve seconds; much too long for her taste.

"How have you been? I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you for several years now."

"Quite fine, thank you, and yourself?"

"I would have been better only if you had been with me."

Rosalie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, it's nice to know that you're doing well."

"I am much better now that I am with you." Marcus swooned.

"Lovely."

"Your family is well?"

"Quite, thank you."

"And you are happy here, in this little New York town? Last time we spoke you were living in London. This quiet place is a far cry from the bustling streets of London."

"I do not stay in one place for long. It's only a matter of time before I move on again."

"So you would never like to find a permanent home?"

She shrugged prettily. "When I find a good place, I will stay. Until then, I plan on traveling."

"Did you not like Volterra when you visited? It is quite lovely and our family it large and powerful."

"I'm always fond of Italy."

"So would you like to possibly come for a spell? Spend some time at my home? Perhaps visit with the rest of the family?"

"Perhaps." Rosalie sighed. She wanted nothing more than for him to leave but she couldn't risk being blatantly rude to a member of the Volturri.

Marcus leaned a crossed the coffee table and clasped Rosalie's tiny hands in his. For a moment Rosalie looked with disgust at his long fingernails. "Oh, Rosalie, please come back with me."

"Excuse me?"

"For the past three decades, I have pined for you so. The first day I saw you in my city wearing that marvelous red dress, I knew you were the one."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The one?"

"Yes, the one!" He stood up quickly and fell to his knees on the front Rosalie's chair, her hands still trapped in his. "Oh, Rosalie. Please say that you will be my bride!"

Rosalie gasped and pried her hands from his cold fingers. "I… I…"

Marcus reached into the dark confined of his robe and pulled out a ring box. When he snapped open the lid, Rosalie saw a diamond ring with a stone the size of a walnut. "Marry me!"

"Oh, darling!" Esme cried from the doorway. Rosalie turned towards the door and saw Carlisle and Esme standing in the frame looking completely pleased. Edward sulked behind them, a distant look on his face. "You're getting married!"

Rosalie opened her mouth to object but Marcus quickly cut in. "Yes, We shall marry before the first full moon!" He thrust the heavy ring onto her slender finger. "You have a mere week to plan our wedding, my love."

"Oh, I can't believe my baby's getting married!" Esme, although incapable of tears, gently held a handkerchief to her wide eyes. "Oh, I do love weddings."

"Congratulations, old chap!" Carlisle crossed the room and began shaking Marcus's heavily jeweled hands.

Edward caught Rosalie's eye and gave her a strange glare she couldn't quite interpret. "Rosalie, may I speak with you privately?"

More than eager to get away, Rosalie dashed past Marcus and her parents before pulling Edward into the kitchen and closing the doors behind them. "What is it?"

"You're marrying this guy?"

"Why do you care?" She scoffed.

"Just answer me."

"I don't know. I suppose I have to now. Edward you know the rules; members of the Volturri may court and marry whomever they wish unless that person is already sealed to another. Sadly, I am fully single and if I deny Marcus's advances, he has the power to kill all of us."

"You don't have to do this."

"No, I think I do."

"Rosalie… but what if you didn't have to… what if there was another way?"

She fell into a chair and put her heads in her hands. "There isn't."

"Oh, trust me, Rosalie. There is."

There's plenty more ahead! review to get the next chapter =)


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward?" Rosalie asked, her eyes shifting towards the door.

"Rosalie, you need to promise me you won't breath a word of this to anyone. Carlisle would be so angry with me…"

"I don't care how angry he'll be. Just tell me what's going on and how I can get out of this mess."

Edward leaned in towards her and lowered his voice even more. "I have him."

"Who?"

"Emmett."

Rosalie's mouth fell open in surprise. "What do you mean, you have him? I thought he left."

"He's at the boat house by the docks."

"You told me you ran him out of town with promises of money and he more than gladly complied."

He sighed and shook his head. "He didn't accept my offer."

"I knew you were lying. Why did you do that to me?" Before she could control herself, she felt her hand make sharp contact with the side of his face.

"I deserved that."

"I wasn't apologizing."

She struggled to keep her voice low. "Just tell me why."

"Emmett was human; extremely dangerous to our entire family. If he had said a single word about who we were to anyone, we would face the Volturri. I really thought Marcus was the best thing for you."

Rosalie rose quickly from her chair, knocking it over in the process. "And who were you to make that decision for me?"

"I know, I know. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Marcus has money, power; he dotes on you and sends you lavish gifts… I thought he would be good for you."

"And what made you change your mind?"

"I saw how miserable you became without Emmett so I had to fix things."

"What did you do?"

"I… well… It'll be easier if I just show you."

"Edward, did you hurt him?"

"Just… just come with me."

Together they strode down the grassy hill, away from the house, and towards the larger lake that wasn't a part of Rosalie's vast property. With each step her shiny stiletto heels sunk into the mossy earth. They seemed to make the usually short walk longer than it had ever been before.

As they reached the boathouse, Rosalie felt her chest contract and fought the urge to run towards it. The tiny decrepit building sat uneasily on a short wooden pier that jutted out onto the black waters of the lake. Edward went ahead and motioned for her to wait mere steps from their pier. When he came to the door, Rosalie saw the stunned look on his face as he held up a broken chain.

"I… I don't understand." He opened the door and peaked inside. "The lock… the chain…"

"Edward, if this was some kind of a joke, it's not funny at all."

"It's not a joke at all. He was here… right here… how could he have escaped?"

She crossed her arms and shook her head slowly. "You really want me to believe that you kidnapped Emmett, locked him in this run down little shack, and then he broke a steel chain and ran off into the sunset? Don't take me for such a fool."

"Rosalie I swear he was here. The last time I saw him, he was… he was…" Edward paused and nervously ran his hands through his thick hair. "He was changing."

Rosalie felt herself freeze. "Changing?" She repeated dumbly.

"Yes… I… I turned him."

"Why the hell would you do that? What gave you that right? You monster." Rosalie spat, her eyes full of hate.

"It's not like that, I swear!"

"Then please, dear brother, fill me in on how it really was."

"I found him… he was just lying there in the woods. I smelled the blood and knew at once that it was him."

"What happened?"

"From the looks of his body… bears got to him. At first I thought he was dead… but then I heart his heartbeat. It was slowing, but it was there. I knew I had to change him before it was too late."

"So where is he now?"

He looked away to avoid her piercing gaze. "I don't know."

Rosalie stepped into the boathouse and picked up the scent of Emmett's blood. The scent was fading, but she could still taste the metallic of the blood. It made her mouth water. "His scent is almost totally gone. I don't think I'll be able to track it. For very long."

"Rosalie, go back to the house and see if you can talk your way out of that wedding. I'll find Emmett."

review to read more! =)


End file.
